Animals
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: Hot, hard, quick.  That was what thier time together was like.  They weren't 'in love.' At least not the kind he pertended to be in with 'the girl'.  But what they did feel was real.  What they did was real.  And that was all the really mattered. TroyRyan


Juv: I have no clue where this came from. Really. I was in class mad bored and all cause we had a clingy sub and I didn't feel like working so I just starting writing in my notebook randomly. And POOF! This little bunny came hopping in my head. Screaming write me bitch! And I was like well fine when ya asking like that! Stupid beloved plot-bunnies.

Juvy: But sis, shouldn't you be…

Juv: yeah I know I should be working on the next chap of 'Coming Out' but the bunny said write me bitch! And how could I say no to that. And the next chapter is in the works. I'll even give people a hint, it's about Troy and he's telling someone at school. As for the chapter name, well the song by Nickelback has nothing really to do with the story I just felt the content of the song fit some of the content in this one-shot. I was also listening to _Next Contestant_ and another plot bunny started to hop but didn't really take off. I don't know whether or not I'll write a story that goes along with the song but it would be interesting. Besides who doesn't love Possessive!Troy over Ryan?

Juvy: Three guesses who and you win a cookie.

Juv: No muffins we should give them muffins

Juvy: We'll give them muffins if they review

Juv: That's bribery.

Juvy: that's business.

Juv: Bitch

Juvy: Jerk

Juv: Sam!

Juvy: Dean!

Juv: expect we're not all wincesty like they are. That's it! That's where the plot bunny came from. All the dirty Wincest fanfiction I've been reading.

Disclaimer: we own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney. Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Ashley, Corbin, other peoples. Disney owns their souls! The only thing we fans own is the right to exploit the character's gayness. Which there is so much of!

Juv: Go Disney gayness!

* * *

His lips were soft as the kiss was hard. Heat traveled between them in the form of tongues, spit and teeth. Sliding, slipping, scraping, hard and rough against each other. And this was only your mouths. 

The brutality of their hands was much worse. As the blond was gripping the other's darker hair in fierce intensity. He pulled so hard roots surly tore from the others scalp. The blond should have cared for the other's discomfort, if he had shown any.

But he had not. In fact he only turned fiercer in his lusts. The burnets' hands grew harsher, rougher, as he explored the plane of the blonds' body. Pulling here, twisting there. When moans could be broken through the small and few parting of their lips it only pushed them on more. The heat and sweat was becoming much too uncomfortable, almost unbearable, so they did the only rational thing. Clothes began to clutter the floor.

It was his that was taken, ripped, off first. That horrid red jersey that shined with his social status and promises. Promise and lies. For no one but the blond shoved against the wall could see him like this. Cause him to be like this. Hot, hard, rough, passionate.

The tugging began, and the blonds' shirt fluttered to the floor joining the matching hat.

"Rushing," he breathed deeply hoping to regain some of his willfully lost oxygen. The other smiled nipped at his throat till he found a spot that pleased him and began to suck. Ruefully stopping in his menstruations ignoring the boy's cries, _no-please-more_, he spoke.

"Who took whose shirt off first?" The smaller body shivered beneath him at the question. At the undeniable, burning, implacable, longing, that made was meant only for one. One that happened to be moaning and whimpering uncontrollably.

That look would have shocked most who thought they knew the boy. The ones who saw the star, the red, the posters, and high fives and hey mans. They all saw the boy; he got to see the man.

He would have laughed at the other's snip too, for he could also be quite funny in a twisted way, if he had not abandoned his neck sucking for a more pleasurable activity. His nipples. He would have liked to say his nipples weren't all that sensitive to destroy an overused cliché but how could he when the brunet would suck and twist and _god more. _

"Ryan," were the words formed against the boy's chest causing him to shiver at the sensation. He could feel Ryan's eyes on him as he shifted his attention to the opposite nipple. He really did love playing with them. Watching the blush that spread across from Ryan's face to his chest. The deep reds to the soft pinks. He loves how he could cause such reactions from the boy beneath him. Squirm, push, pull, and groan, his favorite was when he could get Ryan to mewl like a cat. Having that sound in his head he picked up his pace and began biting while twisting the other watching a listening the display that was only for him.

It was almost too much for Ryan. The rush of emotions and sensations that spread like wild fire outward through his entire body. It filled him with want and need. Made him ache for the boy. Part of him wanted it to stop in fear he'd go crazy. However Ryan knew that if the brunet even thought of stopping at this point he'd out them in a second. Let it be known Ryan was a very vengeful person. He was Sharpay's brother after all.

Then the biting started from sharp teeth below that shattered thoughts in pieces. Clinging came next, as more hair was pulled from roots. And the dissension of mouth, hands, tongue and teeth, down south slowly began.

He worked his hands swiftly while his mouth worked slowly. Grabbing the belt loops crushing hips to hips sprouting words_, more_ and _yes_, he unhooked the buckle.

When Ryan heard the click-clink of his belt buckle being undone he thought it'd be his own undoing. Pushing his hips forward trying to regain that one fierce instant of friction. Just a little rub, a small one, just enough to satisfy him for now.

The taller boy was only focusing on getting the blond's pants off. He needed this. He needed the satisfied, yes. He needed the panted, faster harder. He needed a need that could only be fulfilled by Ryan. That was purely Ryan. He didn't care how selfish that made him. If only he could quench his thrist. If he was a dying man, then Ryan was his food and water.

Though Ryan would never admit it he too felt the same. No matter 'that girl' saw, she didn't see him like this. She saw the sweetness, the shy smiles, the moonlit beach walks, the shiny necklaces, or even those soft kisses. She got the teen movie, the fairytale; she got the everyday girl's dream. Ryan got the bruises. The scoffs, and bare acknowledgements. Ryan got the truth; Ryan got him real.

Without the wildcat colors, weighing him down, clouding his mind, preventing him from taking what he wanted, what he needed. And if what he needed was Ryan then who was he to deny him?

"You're thinking too much." Thoughts shattered again into of pieces of his pants and boxes were taken from his body in one fell swoop. Ryan knew he was rushing. Always the impatient.

"Tell me," he said looking up smirking wickedly like a child with a dirty secret, "my name." Ryan shivered. The cold air across such sensitive parts of his body shouldn't be allowed. "Say it." He said again licking Ryans' hip. Shiver. "Say my name." Another lick and with a bite and nibble thrown in.

How could he deny him when he made a request in such a manner? Damn him really, next time Ryan topped. The other boy was getting too cocky…no pun intended really scout honor.

"Well?"

"Tr-Troy…"

"That's right. Now mewl for me kitten."

"Don't call me kitten," Ryan snipped before all thought escaped him as Troy dipped his head lower and desire hazed over…

* * *

Ryan moaned as pain shot up his spine. Damn he was sore. Whoever thought you could take something up the ass and it not hurt was stupid just stupid. In fact Troy and his first time wasn't really a first time. More like a first attempt. He just couldn't go through it the first time, it hurt to damn much. 

"Sore kitten?"

"Call me kitten one more time and you'll be sore."

"Is that a promise?"

"Kinky bastard." Ryan snapped. He just wanted to cuddle after their…activates. Why did Troy have to be so talkative? He was ruining the afterglow.

"Sooo, up for another round?" Ryan rolled his eyes at the question but didn't say no. Instead he kissed Troy with his tongue hoping it would keep him quiet. Pulling apart he said,

"This time I top."

* * *

Juv: lets play a game what other Disney characters are as gay as our beloved Ryan? 

Juvy: That's a sneaky way to get reviews.

Juv: Bite me.

Juvy: Pass who knows what you could be carrying. Thank you all for reading.

Juv: we appreciate it. You suck sis and remember I want to know if ya'll want me to write a story with Possessive!Troy that goes something on the lines of _Next Contestant_ by Nickelback. And remember kiddies Muffins!


End file.
